Touch
by hermione-of-vulcan
Summary: Data helps Geordi with a couple problems in Engineering, and Geordi's not quite sure how to react. Somewhat slashy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing something vaguely slashy. Standard disclaimers apply. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was 0200 hours, and Geordi was not quitting. If he didn't find a way to modify the shields, the pre-warp civilization they were passing near would discover them. He kept reminding himself of that every time he felt like laying his head down on the console and going to sleep. Which was every few seconds, since it was 0200 hours.

Geordi was sure this next modulation would work. It had too. He'd been trying different modulations for hours, and he wasn't just selecting at random - according to his earlier results, this one should cover every scanning method the (apparently paranoid) civilization used. And then he could take off his VISOR and stretch out in his nice comfortable bed.

He typed it in and ran it through the simulator. The computer dinged as each type of scanning method showed up as covered.

Except for the last one, which got a disapproving "BEEP!"

Geordi slumped. It was hopeless. They'd be discovered, and it was all his fault. His head throbbed from his VISOR, more painfully than usual because he hadn't taken it off for almost twelve hours, and his shoulders ached from sitting hunched over the console. He had to do this, but he was too tired and in too much pain.

"Geordi?"

He lifted his head up. "Data?"

"You are not on duty this shift."

"No," Geordi agreed, trying not to yawn in Data's face.

"You were not on duty last shift either, though you are listed on the shift before that." His brow furrowed. "You can go off duty now."

"I'm…" Geordi yawned. "…working on the shield modifications."

"Ah. I was planning to do those now," Data said. He glanced past Geordi to see his most recent results. "If we use this modification and augment the warp core's shielding, then we will cover all scanning methods."

Geordi smacked his forehead, and his head throbbed harder. "Of course! I was just focusing on ordinary shields!"

"I believe they will be more effective if we make the modifications in sync. Since you came up with the regular shield modifications, will you monitor those?"

"Sure," he said, moving to change consoles. "Ow!"

Pain shot through his back as he got up, and he placed a hand on it and winced.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've been sitting at a console the past four hours," Geordi said, aware that his voice probably sounded strained.

"Ah," Data said, as if he were calculating something.

"That was sympathetic," Geordi grumbled. "Oh!"

Data had come around him and placed his hands on Geordi's shoulders. He began massaging with slow, gentle movements.

Geordi's eyebrows rose, and he sighed as the aches melted away under Data's incredibly skillful touch. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that Data had this skill (not needing to sleep meant that he had more time to learn new things), but it was still surprising to see the skill in practice. Or, rather, to feel it. He was really good.

Data's hands moved to Geordi's back, rubbing smooth, rhythmic circles, and Geordi moaned involuntarily.

Data drew his hands away quickly. "I am sorry."

"No, um..." Geordi turned around, suddenly realizing what had just happened. He glanced around engineering, and was relieved to see that all the other personnel seemed to be either half-asleep or looking at their work (or both). "It was...um...fine."

"Are you able to function?" Data asked.

Oh. So that was Data's intention. "Um..." Geordi massaged his temples. "Yeah." He moved over to the other console and positioned himself. "Ready when you are."

Data nodded, and together they made the shield modifications.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Data walked into Ten-Forward. While he didn't need to eat, he found that "breakfast-time" was a good time to meet with fellow crew members before they went on duty. And, sure enough, he spotted Geordi sitting alone, looking rested but still drinking coffee. (Data felt that he would never understand the human obsession with caffeine.)

"May I join you?"

Geordi looked up. "Oh, sure."

Data sat down, wondering how to breach the subject. He'd obviously done something wrong, he wasn't quite sure what. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Geordi said. "Did - never mind, you don't sleep."

"I did not choose to activate my dream program last night," Data confirmed, though it was gratifying to be mistaken for human now and then, even if it was quickly corrected.

They lapsed into silence.

The indirect approach had failed. Data had observed people doing leaning forward when they wanted to indicate seriousness, so he did so, leaning his elbow on the table. "Did I do something wrong last night?"

Geordi choked on his coffee. He swallowed hard. "Not so loud!" He looked around as if checking for eavesdroppers.

"I am speaking at normal volume," Data said. He lowered his voice. "Last night, you appeared to be uncomfortable. I assure you, that was not my intention."

"Well…" Geordi took a sip of coffee, and Data suspected he was stalling. "How to say this…"

"Simply and clearly would be best," Data said.

"Well…" Geordi repeated. "Physical contact has a lot of different meanings in human culture."

Data nodded. "I am aware of that."

"Right," Geordi said. He fell silent.

Data thought. "I did not cause you physical pain," he said. "You made that quite clear. Did I break a cultural taboo?"

"No," Geordi said. "I think it's just that physical touch can have multiple meanings, and at the time, I wasn't sure."

"I was trying to reduce your pain to a degree that would allow you to function. I was not even attempting to provide complete relief. I assumed sleep and painkillers would alleviate the rest."

"I know that now," Geordi said. "It was just in the moment." He paused. "Data, just so you know…I can't take painkillers. They interfere with the VISOR."

Data nodded. "Then you must find other ways of alleviating pain."

Geordi shrugged. "I manage."

Something about Geordi's tone seemed odd to Data. Data wasn't sure, but he thought Geordi wasn't telling him something.

Humans often hid their pain.

"If you would like, I could give you a massage again sometime."

Geordi's eyebrows shot up, and he had the same look on his face as he had the night before. He sputtered a bit before saying "Uh…no, that's not necessary."

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. As your friend, your well-being is very important to me. I was only - "

"I know," Geordi said, cutting him off. His posture suddenly relaxed, and he smiled. "If I ever need your help, Data, I'll let you know."

Data blinked a couple times. That was a very sudden change of thought.

"Now, my shift's starting soon. I'll see you around." Geordi got up.

"I will see you," Data said, and Geordi left, leaving a very confused android behind him.

...

That was Data for you.

Geordi wondered why he kept thinking Data was crossing some sort of line. Actually, no, it made perfect sense - with anybody else, it would be. But Data was so innocent. He wouldn't think of uncomfortable implications. His intentions were simply to make his friend feel better.

Geordi could use that favor now and again. And with Data and his innocent way of viewing the world, it would be comfortable and happy.


End file.
